


Once Again | nct mafia!au

by yangyanqs (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yangyanqs
Summary: got kicked out of his original clique one time, and now he's coming back, this time, to remove his old friends' existence.`,—— in where dong sicheng, the infamous mafia organization 127's foreign associate, was kicked out of the organization because of a conflict, causing a new clique to reborn, wayv, who is tasked to terminate 127's existence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> `,— note;  
> hi! so i finally decided to make an au out of my tumblr blurb (wayv-yangyanqs) and yeah. i hope you all enjoy haha. i will be keeping this au as short as possible (bc its my first time writing a mafia type au and i don't want to ruin it!) so watch out for long chapters! ^^

 

"You are under arrest."

  
Those words are followed by the flashing lights directed to the ten men in the basement, who is trying to hack the system to rob. Under those dark masks were nervous breathing, and that's when their leader in the grey mask moved. Kicking the gun under the table, he removed his mask and turned around to shoot the one who spoke.

  
The rest made their moves and removed their masks. The two younger members of the organization reached out for their guns on their vests, shooting as they approach the authorities, having no fear of getting killed.

  
As the feud happened, their specialist shoved the dead enemy off the computers and continued his job to hack the system. Right behind him was a gun pressed on his head, which is blocked off by a kick from their martial artist.

  
"Take care of yourself." It was Winwin, giving off that proud smile after he knocked their enemy down. Johnny, his alliance that's on the computers, gave him a pat on the back as thank you and continued typing codes to resume hacking the system, yet as he finished typing and is about to press the 'enter' key, all Johnny heard was the clicks of triggers behind him, turning him around.

  
"Do that and you'll see nine heads explode." The head of their enemy, Hoseok, growled as he pressed the head of his gun on Winwin's temple more. "I tell you to bring that down!"

  
Johnny was frozen on his place, thinking what to do next. He's not gonna listen to that silver-haired man but he have no choice; its his friends' lives on here.

  
"Do it!" One of their men shot the gun upwards, causing Johnny to gulp and move, deleting the sequence he just finished. "If there is someone to blame, it is your foreign dealer, Sicheng."

  
"Ah, seriously..." Hoseok spoke as he adjusted the trigger on the Chinese's head. "Its the first time you failed your job, huh? Too bad."

  
Winwin bit his lower lip and elbowed the muscular man enveloping him, resulting into a loud howl. Johnny turned around to kick the gun off him when Winwin was knocked down for good, fallen unconscious on the floor.

  
"Winwin!" The brown haired guy yelled as he saw him impacted down the floor. "You dick, let me go!"

  
"Shut up!" Hoseok yelled as he pointed his gun towards him, shutting him up. "You're useless, Yuta. You know what's happening but you didn't stopped him from making the deal."

 

"Stop making us fight each other," Jaehyun growled, his dark eyes glaring through his caramel hair. "You just outsmarted us."

  
The blue-tipped man let out a dry laugh and is about to say something when there happened to be a loud bang, and everything else blacked out.

  
-

  
There are echoing screams down the dark hallway, followed by the sound of whips. The dark walls only are illuminated when the single piece of bulb hanging down the ceiling are opened, which leads into another cell where someone tied is seen.

  
_"Ah!"_

  
_"You put everyone on danger! What if you all get killed?!"_

  
Another whip.

  
_"You're lucky you had Taeyong leading you!"_

  
Another whip.

  
_"Stop!"_

  
_"You are useless just like what they said. I shouldn't have placed you in that group."_

  
_"I-I'm sorry-- ah!"_

  
_"You're pulled out of 127, Sicheng."_

  
Then everything turned black.

  
-

  
"You may not know the reason why you are here." The old woman in the purple formal attire spoke, clasping her hands as a tiny smile formed on her face. Her heels clicked as she walked in front of the long table, where seven people are seated.

  
"We don't even know you." One of the seated men asked. It came from a boy with permed hair and kind features. His left ear is pierced, and though he have that, it still don't fit his kind outlook. The man next to him nudged him under the table, and the permed boy showed a pained expression, glaring at the man next to him.

  
"You don't have to be that straightforward, Mr. Liu." The woman laughed softly yet sarcastically. "You can call me Victoria. From now on, I'll be your head organizer.

  
"You may not know it but seven of you are specially approached or scouted on this company, and that's because you all have something... special that we thought would fit our brand label.

  
"Now to our main point, the Chinese headquarters of the organization that shall be named decided to split and make an independent clique to willingly shape our agents with our own desire.

  
"Together with Label V's head chiefs, we decided to form a troupe that would terminate and take down organizations that our members are once part of.

  
"Now we present you, the new assassin group, WayV, whose mission is to take down the largest and richest mafia groups of our opponent label. Looking at the files presented by our casting officers, the people that would be presented are WayV's following members."

  
After the long ment, the lights went dim and the screen flashed the seven faces of people who are now part of Label V's assassin group.

  
"The first member is your leader, Qian Kun, who will be your foreign associate, in charge of making deals with our foreign alliances. He was once a member of the U clique, and unfortunately was kicked out after a failed mission." Victoria spoke, swiping the screen down to show Kun's statistics, showing that he specializes in target shooting. Kun, who sat silently, gave a shy smile and nodded.

  
"The second member is dangerous, for he's really good with any range weapons." Victoria started off as a boy with blond top and black hair color underneath it showed in the screen. "This is Ten, WayV's high class hitman. He also was a part of the U clique, but he never was with Kun."

  
Ten, who have his chair facing backwards, just played with the rings in his fingers. Kun felt uneasy watching Ten — with that two buzzcut on his back and the amount of piercings Ten has... he's intimidating.

 

"The third member is the youngest member." Victoria flashed the third member, and it was the boy who replied rudely to her a while ago. "He was supposed to be a part of the Dream lineup to train for 127's next generation assassin group, but sadly didn't made it into the cut."

  
The boy rolled his eyes, suddenly touching his permed hair, glaring at the screen.

  
"He is Liu Yangyang, your weapon specialist. You might not want to mess up with him for his looks really isn't matching up with his personality."

  
"The next members are your strategists." The woman pressed the remote control, flashing a picture of a boy with strong features and one with calm features. "These are Xiaojun and Hendery respectively. Xiaojun is a technology specialist, while Hendery takes care of local deals. Business, as usual."

  
"The next member is a specialized swordsman from the U clique, Wong Yukh—"

  
"Lucas." The tall stature sitting beside Xiaojun and another unknown man spoke, fiddling with his hair. "Name's Lucas. Call me Lucas."

  
"Oh." Victoria raised her brow and nodded reluctantly. "Lucas. You all could value him; he battled with 127's associate before. He's reliable."

  
Lucas chuckled and is getting even more excited, especially when they were amazed by his really good statistics. Lucas is one man to be feared, and it shows.

  
Victoria cleared her throat to hush the mini talks of the boys inside, and when it worked, she proceed to continue introducing the last member, which is what everybody's not expecting.

  
"As mentioned earlier, WayV's activity is solely finish every powerful mafia groups of our opponent. Their activities, their members, their company, everything." The lady reminded and the replies were collective nods.

"However, our last member is kind of... _surprising_."

  
"Huh." Ten turned around, looking confused. "Just drop it already. Who is the last member?"

  
"There he is." Victoria flashed the seventh member, and the familiar face stunned everyone. "Our seventh member is Dong Sicheng, previously from Korea's dangerous mafia organization, 127, as their foreign associate."

  
"How can we trust him if we're about to kill 127?" Yangyang asked, confused. "Is he here to spy on us? What?"

  
"Or maybe he's about to finish us before we can do our task?" Xiaojun insisted, even more angry. "We wouldn't want any dangerous accomplice with us."

  
"Worry not," Victoria laughed as she heard all the complains. "I'm sure he wont betray you all, ne, Sicheng?"

  
There he was, sitting silently as he watch his present members bicker about trust. Winwin, who is now Sicheng, is now asked to wipe probably his past members. He got more excited because of that yet nervous— he made friendships with that group, and even an unclear relationship with one of them. It may not look like it but now that they're given the task to wipe off Korea's big three mafia groups, Winwin, who had previously dealt with them all, find the job hard.

  
After the lady introduced every member, she showed the new group's deadpool, and Winwin's breath hitched as he saw their main target.

  
127.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Everybody started cancelling Sicheng since then.

  
The first group training for WayV was overwhelming. Hendery, who happened to pass by the training room after his lessons with their teacher, was amazed by how powerful everyone in the group was. Walking in the middle of the training arena, he observed how Ten would effortlessly hit the moving targets at the shooting center, regardless what type of gun he use. On the other side was Yangyang, who is seen playing with the different armours on the table set for him. It maybe through screens but Hendery saw it was a variety of knives, nonchucks, and even pistols. Silently watching him, Yangyang threw a knife on the target, hitting its head, which caused Yangyang to laugh at his own shot.

  
As Hendery continued walking in the arena, he saw Kun's deadly shots, he noticed how Lucas would forcefully slice off the mannequin's arm even if its clearly lose. Knowing that Xiaojun specializes in technology, Hendery was still in shock when he found out that the brows guy is good at parkour.

  
The dealer wants to see more action and so he walked back to Yangyang's place, observing how he's using the bow and arrow this time when he suddenly was whooped to the ground. Hendery gasped and his arms were locked behind him by someone who pointed a stunt knife in his neck, causing Hendery to have his breath stuck on his throat.

  
"Who are you?" Two voices raised up, coming from the alleged attacker and Yangyang, who quickly responded to the commotion, pointing an arrow to the attacker.

  
"Its me, Hendery!" Hendery squeaked and the attacker let go immediately, and that's when the two noticed that it was Winwin, who's wearing a black tank top and black shorts.

  
"Why are you attacking him like that?" Yangyang scowled, waving the arrow towards Winwin, who raised his arms in defense.

  
"I didn't know!" Winwin's voice sounded so honest and it showed how he had no clue with who it was. "I thought it was—"

  
"Huh, its clear that you're really a spy for 127, hm?" Yangyang walked closer and shoved Hendery aside, his deadly personality showing off. "Just tell us immediately so youll know who you're battling with! We won't let ourselves lose at you!"

  
"I'm really sorry, I really don't know!" Winwin continued towalk backwards which caught the attention of the other members.

  
"What's going on?" The leader stepped in and the two quarreling members stopped.

  
"He tackled Hendery." Yangyang pointed at Winwin. "Without any—"

  
"I told you I thought it was an intruder!" Winwin defended his side, and that argument was the start of Winwin's exclusion from WayV's training bond.

  
Winwin still trained with them though, it's just that his members chose to exclude from having any interaction with him. Given the fact that he was once before with 127, the group they're about to pulverize, and now the Hendery incident, the six WayV guys decided that its best to avoid Winwin for now.

  
The excluded member didn't feel bad or what; he's used to work alone but it bothers him that even his own members won't trust him. It was not Winwin's intention to fight Hendery like that, he genuinely thought it was someone from outside who's spying.

  
They are working as two groups until their first job was given, which is to assassinate the town's most wanted gang who just stole billions from the bank. Despite being the youngest, Yangyang was tasked to drive, which is both the best and the worst experience ever.

  
Their location was hunted by Xiaojun alone, singlehandedly tracing their whereabouts with his device. Ten dropped off by the entrance and the left wing, while Kun, Lucas, and Hendery split up towards the center. Yangyang and Winwin was sent at the exit and the probable base of the gang's head.

  
Everything was clear when gunshots are heard from Ten's location, which approached to the center. Hendery was trapped in the stock room, but easily got out of the area and took one of the enemies down with a bat. Thinking of his next move, the gunshots never died until Ten broke through the center and Kun moved towards the entrance, infiltrating the passageway of the henchmen.

  
As the action goes off down below, Yangyang easily got inside the base and is about to finish off the leader when he was attacked by an enemy behind. Winwin was nowhere to be seen, so Yangyang had to deal with it alone. The youngest was thrown off the table, but instead of hitting it painfully, he rolled off and tumbled back to the enemy, which is the head of the gang.

  
"Shit," Yangyang cursed as he ran off, avoiding the gunshots fired by the leader.

"The leader is here, positive." He said to his piece, which sent Xiaojun the signal to press the 'timer' button on his keys.

  
"Where is Winwin?" Yangyang asked through the piece, but Xiaojun wasn't able to hear it clearly because of the coding he's currently listing and typing down.

  
"Finding for your mate, young guy?" The deep voice boomed, which resulted into Yangyang flying backwards and hitting the wall. A pained expression was plastered on his face, and he limped as he was dragged by the man.

  
"My name's Fred." Fred laughed as he held Yangyang by his neck, which resulted into strangulation of the younger. "You're from that new underground organization, WayV, huh? Sounds cheap, its sad."

  
Yangyang forced a scream but nothing came out. He collected his force and lifted his body up, snaking Fred's arm with his leg and with one flip, he turned the bigger guy upside down. Yangyang panted for air and ran to the bag of money, shooting the gun on Fred's leg when he saw him stood up.

  
Panic shot his veins when the guy he shot didn't show any signs of limping. "I come off with this friend," he showed his bulletproof gear on his limbs, letting out a nasty laugh. "Don't be stupid! I've been on a clique for years and you just started yesterday!"

  
"Shut up!" Yangyang screamed and ran when Fred threw a knife on his direction, losing a grip of the bag. It was on the other side of the room, and Yangyang was determined to get it when the gun was now pointed towards him.

"Don't be so foolish, rookie." Fred pulled the trigger, hitting the roof above Yangyang. "Learn the basics before you attack me hm?"

 

"Old fart." Yangyang pulled out his tongue and threw a knife on his direction, successfully wounding up his cheek. "You hurt my back a while ago!"

  
The older guy was stunned and Yangyang took it as a signal to run for the bag when a car came crashing through the windowed dividers, crashing Fred that made him lost his consciousness. The sound of shattered glass made Yangyang scream, looking at who it was.

"Hurry up and get inside!" The voice was from Winwin, who was driving the car that just crashed into the window. He went out from the car to check the suspect's consciousness, slapping the hell out of him to make sure he's not moving.

  
"Get inside and take the money!" Winwin screamed at Yangyang, who was having trouble standing up. "Were leaving after a minute before the building explodes."

  
"What?!" Yangyang gasped as he dragged the bag with him. "What do you mean?"

  
"Xiaojun planted a bomb and he's not telling where he placed it," Winwin replied, walking back inside the car.

  
"What I mean is, we're at the fifth floor and we only have a m—"

  
"Get inside!" Winwin yelled and Yangyang strapped himself in. Winwin stepped on the wheels, and the next thing they know, a flying car broke through the fifth floor of an eight story building.

  
-

  
"Please take care of him." Winwin's voice rang as he rushed Yangyang to the company's hospital. The younger received too much impact when he was thrown back into the wall. Soon as a nurse fetched them, Yangyang turned around to Winwin and looked like he's about to say something.

  
"I..." Yangyang opened his mouth as he stood up, looking at his older member's eyes.

  
"What is it?"

  
"...t-thank you for saving me." Yangyang stuttered and left. Simple action yet it made Winwin smile; he hoped that he gained the younger's trust already.

  
-

  
News of the X Mafia are being spread at tabloids and even the local television with its big headlines. It was three weeks since they finished them, and Kun felt proud of that. The atmosphere on the room was quiet. There are no trainings today, no lessons, just a rest day. Yangyang is slowly recovering from his injury and after that day when Winwin saved him, he gave Winwin his trust.

  
"I want to do something," one of their members, Ten, spoke. He stood by the kitchen holding a bread knife and a sandwich, munching it as he speak. "Being stuck inside this house isn't helping me improve my skills."

  
"What skills are you talking about?" Kun replied, turning back to him. "You are skilled with every weapon—"

  
"I dont care." Ten stubbornly pouted and sat on the counter, eating his food. Kun sighed, massaging his temples. He never could win any bicker or verbal argument with Ten, which is both annoying and amazing.

  
Minutes later, the younger ones— Lucas, Hendery, and Xiaojun, received calls on their phones, telling that they need to go practice and train. The three unwillingly stood and went to their places, and Ten looked at them with jealousy.

  
"Can you bring me too?" Ten asked no one in particular, so nobody answered. The three left, slamming the door, leaving Yangyang, Winwin, Ten, and Kun inside. Yangyang is asleep on the couch, sitting down next to Winwin, who was playing with his phone.

  
The moment of silence was instantly broken down when the sound of shattered glass and gunshots prevailed. Yangyang was awakened by it and Winwin placed his phone down to get his gun under the couch, pointing to the intruder.

  
"Go hidesomewheree." Winwin instructed Yangyang and the younger complied, hiding by the counter. Ten wasn't seen at the counter anymore and Kun had his gun ready when the masked unknown went through Kun and tried battling him. The leader was stuck in between a headlock, grunting as he forced to go out the position.

  
"WayV's leader, eh?" The muffled voice of the unknown was audible still, and Kun growled, elbowing him but it was no use. He was flipped, crashing the side of the counter.

  
"The hell are you?" Winwin yelled, approaching the masked man slowly. The intruder turned to Winwin, surprisingly recognizing him.

  
"Aren't you from 127?" The intruder laughed, pointing his gun to Winwin next, losing interest on Kun. "Looks like you're the real target here—"

  
Suddenly, Ten's legs snaked on the masked guy's neck from behind, struggling to pull his mask upwards. It was no use; instead, the knife went to Ten's leg, making him scream and was yanked down on the floor. Kun yelled, kicking the masked guy's feet, swerving him down the ground that caused him to hit his temple. Ten scurried on the side, growling as he reached for his gun, a pained expression being painted on his face. The blood on the floor was crazy, and Winwin was alarmed.

  
"Stay out of this, Sicheng—" Kun yelled once again as he saw him approaching, and the masked guy hit Kun's head with the butt of his gun that knocked him out before he turned towards Winwin's direction.

  
"You really think you could kill me?" It was a familiar voice to Winwin, making him stop his tracks. "Winwin, really?!"

  
"Who the hell are you?!" Winwin yelled, pointing his gun on him. The masked guy laughed and stood, pointing his gun back at Winwin.

  
"You shoot and you'll die first." The voice behind the mask said. He reached out for another gun on his back, pointing both at the Chinese lad. "I always hated you even when you're—"

  
"Cut the crap!" Winwin growled, frustrated. "Who are you?!"

  
Heaving a sigh, the masked guy turned back to the two pained men by the counter. Ten glared back when the one of the guns was pointed at him, and the other to Kun, who remained still.

  
"I guess I'll finish you off first." The guns are ready when a couple of gunshots are heard. Ten managed to click his trigger towards the unknown guy before receiving gunshots his way. Gladly, Yangyang was quick to respond as he threw the nearest thing he could grab, which is the flower vase, towards the man. It hit his hand holding one of the guns, and before he could fire another shot, Ten, who's limping as he walk, managed to chuck the other hand off. Even if it was not as easy as that, the two fought and gunshots are heard in the room. Knowing the soundproof walls, Winwin thought that the other three youngest won't be much of a help, so he concentrated pointing his gun on the masked guy.

Two bodies fell down the floor.

  
-

  
Four months later.

  
The entirety of the group now spent time training together. Unlike before when they basically ignored Winwin, threatened by his past as a former 127 member, they now trusted him after those many times he saved their lives. First it was Yangyang, who was about to see his life before his eyes after getting a really bad impact when he was thrown into the wall. Next was Kun and Ten, who both are injured when an intruder break inside their place. The masked guy was revealed to be Sehun, a member of 127's partner group. Though they work together during some missions, it can't be helped how the two act around when they're together. Nobody knows why. He fortunately survived the gunshots, but is currently on a critical condition. Winwin always hated his guts; he's very unpredictable.

  
The last time Winwin saved his members' asses was on their last mission two months ago. It was something that involved another assassin group, and on that mission, Ten couldn't participate for he needs to recover. The loss of WayV's ace on their gang was a whole disadvantage, but that didn't let them down. Winwin saved Lucas, Hendery, and Xiaojun when they got themselves trapped on a bombed building, taking them out with the help of their leader. The mission was a fail for they weren't able to get who the suspects are, but it was lucky that the three made it out alive the building.

  
The seven members are currently on the training arena, this time, they are given knowledge about explosives. Their weapon specialist, Yangyang, almost made a grenade explode on the table that made them panic.

  
"You suck!" Xiaojun gasped as the grenade was soon dismantled by Kun, who looked at Yangyang in disbelief.

  
"Are you planning to kill us?" Kun asked with a pale face. He got scared for a moment even though their job is more dangerous than that. Yangyang just laughed it off, proceeding to grab more explosives when they are suddenly called to the meeting area, hurrying out the arena.

  
It seemed like a long meeting when they stepped inside the room. The amount of chairs arranged also are plenty, and the way the screens are arranged make it look like they're about to partner with someone, as Winwin can sense. It is usually like that when they team up with another organization back when he was in 127, but that's just his assumption.

  
"Please be seated." WayV's head partnership director, Chanwoo, instructed. The seven male sat down on the chair aligned in front, making Chanwoo smile. The talk started, from WayV's history and two out of three successful missions they had done. Despite being a new underground organization, an experience clique of mafias reached out to them for a partnership, looking forward to their future interactions together. As WayV's leader, Kun was proud of that. It showed how they are someone to be feared though they're newly formed.

  
However, when that clique that they're about to be partnered with entered the meeting room, Winwin's face changed from a triumphant, proud smile into a scared and confused one.

  
Before the other clique's director could introduce the newly arrived team, one of their members and Winwin already exchanged remarks.

  
"You?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa i suck at writing these. 😂 sorry. i'll try to get better at it in the next chapters ;u;


End file.
